Artimis' child
by I-LOVE-IRISH-GUYS
Summary: Rylee is well Percy's sister so you can imagine how life is well maybe things will change at the secret party they are throwin!


**i do not own any of the pjo charecters the belong to rick riordan this is my first one so please lesve a comment and i will add more!**

Zues looked at Hermes and said, "go gather the gods all of them...yes even Hades." When Hermes got back he said that artimis couldn't be found,Zues figured they would be fine she is a maiden forever and therfor would have no children, and that is what this meeting is about so they would be fine. When they were all there Zues stood up and said "I have just recieved a new prophecy it states son of posiden, black and blue- Zues got cut off there by Posiden,"WHAT SON?" he boomed Zues gave him an irrated look and replied"I don't know brother,do you think I could finish it first?" Posiden looked sheepishly at the ground then said quietly "yes brother." "okay where was i oh thats right child of posiden, okay here we are, this child of two will come to the rescue great dangers will cross its path, will be stronger and wiser than most it can see. it will be from one of the three two from both camps will assist this one on a journey long in the tiring sun,never fear it wont hurt them the five so strong they will be fine as long they are not wrong. Thats it? thats all it says?" Zues questioned more to himself than others. Athena asked Zues "um sir do you think it will be stronger than, oh I don't know US?" Zues pondered this for a second, then replied, "I don't know Athena, I don't know." *_16 YEARS LATER!_*  
>Rylee stretched then go out of bed she smiled it was her and her brother, well half brother, Percy's cabin, he was still asleep a nice sister would let him sleep- she wasn't that sister-"WAKE UP PECY!" she screamed at him as she threw cold water at him, "IM UP!" Percy yelled back "Are ya sure?" she questioned him, "Yes i'm sure" he grumbled back at her "oh okay" she said throwing water at him one last time. Percy groumbled then got up and walked toward the bathroom. Rylee smiled she loved giving him a rude awakening she picked up a brush and started brushing through her midnight black hair, her and Percy had that in common, black hair. She had sparkling moon grey eyes, his where sea green, he had a mexican tan, she wasn't Nico pale, but she wasn't Percy tan, she was right in beetween like Annabeth tan, well maybe a little tanner than her but you get the point. She put on a grey tanktop and some shortshorts, the shorts were dark blue in case you were wondering, her hair was naturally curly, so it was harder to brush so she just pulles it up in a high ponytail,and set off, to breakfast that is. She slipped on some grey high tops converse on her way out the door, "ahh breakfast" she thought to herself. Just then she bumped into her best friend, Connor Stolle, yes I know what your thinking "my best friend is a guy, and not only a guy but also a stolle?" and yep yep he is, if you knew "the story" as I like to call it, you'd get why we are besties, <em> FLASH BACK As ususal I was shooting targets at the archery court thing, and as stupid as Connor is he walked right in front of my target, my target wasn't Percy, it was a dummy, which resembles Percy, but wasn't actually him, I'm not that mean! anyways I was shootin targets and Connor waled in front of it, and I litterally came like an inch from his face lucky for him, I dropped my arrows and ran over to him asking if he was okay, he kept saying yes, and then I guess I got on his nerves or somethin cause he offered to get me pizza, ya I almost kill him and he buys me pizza, then our friendship began. END OF FLASHBACK <em> So now you know "the story" you see why I like this dude, not like like, he wishes I don't like like him we are just friends anyway so I walked to breakfast with him, and then we had to seperate because I HAD to sit on the posiden table with Percy. I know lame right? I don't like it but i guess Chiron is afraid we are gonna do naughty things if we aren't with our siblings, but still. Anyway we are having a secret party tonight without Chiron knowing so I guess this is okay. Ya thats right Chiron, secret. party. Ya I know what your thinkin "How dare they!" but if you where stuck with a bunch of your siblings all the time you would want a party too. Anyways I had waffles for breakfast and they were drenched in syrup *yum* and i had coffee to drink. Me and Percy are both 16 and so is Connor,  
>my birthday is January 16, so we don't have the same b-days. After I finished my breakfast I went and started secretly handing out party invitations, you should see half-bloods when they find out there's gonna be a party, its really funny to watch. After that was done I went back to my cabin and turned on my radio, Chiron doesn't bother yelling at me anymore because I never listen to him not when it comes to my music, I turned it up all the way, it was Bruno Mars Grenade, I love this song! I started dance-cleaning cause we have to keep our cabins clean and Percy won't do it, when Grenade was over it changed to Jessies girl by Rick Springfield, I love this song 2! yay this radio station is good. Honestly I'm supprised we even have any radio stations. But lucky for me they do.<p> 


End file.
